Never Again
by The Luvliest Scrapper
Summary: After Audry's parents are killed in the World Trade Center attacks, she goes to England to be with her Uncle Jon, a teacher at Hogwarts. She swears to herself that she'll never love anyone again. But as she gets older and gets to know her fellow schoolmat
1. September 11th, prologue

A/N: Alright. Shut up and listen. I know that this is set in 2001. But this is a fanfic. That   
means, I can set the time to whenever I want, dammit. I had to move the time ahead to make this  
work. Okay? Okay. On to my angsty/humorous/romantic/dramatic/adventurous/whatever the hell else  
I forgot story!  
  
  
  
"I hate you! I NEVER want to see you AGAIN!" The yell reverberated off of the walls of the New  
York City apartment. A door at the far end of the hall slammed loudly, and soon after, loud   
music drifted down the hall. A tall, muscular figure moved towards the source.  
  
"No, Mike," a soft voice said, "Let her go." He stared down at the petite figure.   
  
"But, Crystal, she's being so difficult!" Mike snatched his wifes hand.  
  
"We'll talk to her after we get home from work." Crystal said. She glanced down the hall one last  
time, and turned through the door to leave. They would never get home from work.  
  
~  
  
"Hello, this is Crystal Laraine, Audry Laraine's mother. I was calling to say that she won't be   
in today. I'm afraid she's caught the flu."   
  
"Alright, thanks for calling." Audry Callista Laraine clicked the talk button. She smoothed back   
her golden hair and set the phone on the TV stand. She glanced quickly at the Calendar Clock on   
top of her VCR.   
  
10:08, Sept. 11th, it read. It's bright green letters stared menacingly at her. Audry scarmbled   
for the remote.  
  
"Oh, my god, it's collapsing! The south tower is collapsing! Look at that smoke cloud! We've got   
to run, guys! RUN!" The camera bounced and shook, as far as Audry could see. She stared, mouth   
gaping, as smoke and debris swirled in front of the camera, blinding her view of the chaos that   
was occuring. She was jerked out of her trance as the phone rang.  
  
'Mom and dad! They're on the top story!' She clicked the talk button hurriedly, her fingers   
slipping.  
  
"Audry! Oh, thank god. Audry, sweetie, we love you. Send a letter to Uncle Jon. We love you,   
don't you ever forget!" Her mother was frantic. She seemed to know that she was going to die.   
  
"Wait! Mommy! Don't -" She stopped short. The line had gone dead.  
  
All of a sudden, Audry felt very cold. She wrapped herself in her mother's quilt, sat on her   
bottom bunk, and rocked. Back and forth, back and forth, the colors of the bright hangings and   
posters mixing before her. Her head swirled.   
  
'Mommy!' Her mind cried out. Audry tried desperately to control her tears, but she couldn't. As   
the fifteen year old girl sat there, she rocked and cried and sang to herself, and she realized   
that she had turned back into a little girl.  
  
She was helpless, and alone. 


	2. I want to help her!

A/N: Okay. Next chapter. If you guys don't want me to continue, tell me! Oh, yeah. And if you   
want to be a carachter in this story, e-mail me at DevilChild137@aol.com. Okay?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Audry pulled out her school notebook and frowned down at the pages. How did one write to an  
uncle one didn't remember to tell them that one's parents had died? Different ways to write to her  
Uncle Jon slipped in and out of her mind. She picked up a pen and stuck the end in her mouth, as  
she often did when she was nervous. Audry put her pen against the paper and wrote:  
  
  
Dear Uncle Jon,  
  
I'm not sure if you remember me well. The last time I saw you I was four years old. Well, it's  
me, Audry. I'm not sure if you've heard yet, and you probably haven't, scince you teach at that  
magical school in Scotland. Anyways, Mom and Dad worked in the top story of the south tower for  
the American Wizards Division of Magical Currency. And, well, they died in the terrorist attacks.   
And, well, scince you're my only living relative, I should be with you. My mother called right  
before the tower collapsed and she wants me to stay with you. But I can only stay at the  
apartment for another week, or until the find Mommy and Daddy's bodies, and then Social Services  
will probably put me in foster care. I know that you're only in your early twenties, and that  
you aren't even married, but you're my last hope. I've always been called a rebellious child, but  
I guess I can try a little harder.  
  
Please help me.  
  
Your niece,  
Audry Laraine  
  
  
Audry frowned and wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
'Oh, well,' she thought carelessly, 'This is it.'  
  
She stuffed the letter in the envelope and addressed it, using her mother's leather covered  
adress book. Picking it up, she breathed in the scent of jasmine and ginger. It enveloped her  
briefly, and she left through the front door, sticking the letter in the mailbox so a bit  
stuck through the top. Audry turned and shut the cobalt blue door to her home.  
  
After she'd gone inside, an ash colored owl perched on the metal mailbox, eying the letter with  
one crystal blue eye. It cocked its head, let out a haunting hoot, and with the letter in its talons,  
it spread its wings and took flight.  
  
~  
  
Throughout the next few days, Audry stayed home from school, all the while calling in sick as her  
mother. Would her uncle reply? Would he help her, or would he leave her to the foster care system?  
And if he did want her, would he be nice? Would he be mean? Would he be one of those perverted men  
who kindap and murder pretty young girls?  
  
'Well, if he does kill pretty young girls,' Audry mused, 'I wonh't have to worry.'  
  
Her self-confidence was quite low. She often had pimples, which is ordinary for teens, of course.  
She took good care of herself, but she didn't drink enough water. That was what her mother had  
said.   
  
Audry pulled herself up off of the bed and opened a suitcase. Where ever she ended up, Uncle Jon's  
or a state orphanage, she have to pack her bags.  
  
~   
  
Meanwhile, over in a remote, forrested area of Scotland, a young, handsome man burst into the  
private quarters of the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, a black owl perched on his shoulder. He waved  
a letter frantically in front of the headmaster.  
  
"Please, sir," Jon explained, "It's my niece, she- I mean, her-" And Jon proceeded to tell the  
wizened old man about his niece's situation, and how much he wanted to help her.   
  
"Well," Albus said, pushing himslef up from the desk, "I'd better go tell the students and staff  
that we'll be getting an American Exchange Student." His blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon  
spectacles.  
  
"Please, Jon, go prepare a room for Audry. Ask Professor McGonagall to help, I'm sure she'll be   
able to add the feminine touch." The two swept down the staircase, but Jon fell significantly behind.  
  
He really hoped he was doing the right thing for his niece. A grin spread across his face. He loved  
his niece already.  
  
'Being fatherly already, eh?' He thought to himself, smirking. Jon turned a few corners, climbed 6  
staircases, and ran into 2 ghosts before he found Professor McGonagall, who was hurrying to the  
Great Hall. He stopped her quickly and explained the situation.  
  
After they had decorated the room, they burst into the Great Hall, very late for dinner. They both  
smiled at Dumbledore, who later that night, told the two secretly that no one but themselves would know  
of Audry until she arrived. Jon assured the two that Audry was a good child. Little did they know,  
that girl was tough, outgoing, outspoken, sly, sneaky, cunning, short tempered, smart, funny, and  
pretty, and willing to do anything to get what she wanted.  
  
But they would find out the hard way that this girl could raise hell. 


End file.
